warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 40
Overview Greetings Tenno, and welcome to another excitingly spooky edition of Devstream Overview. Still in the wake of Update 15’s massive Archwing update there’s been a lot of housekeeping to do, with hotfixes going out daily to help squash bugs and improve optimization. As a result, this Devstream Overview cover more of the improvements we've made to Warframe since our latest update rather than looking at future content. Feedback on Syndicates, some updates on sigils, and some pretty awesome Halloween costumes were all part of the fun. Syndicates Since the launch of Update 15 we've been keeping a close eye on Syndicates. With Syndicates being such a new dynamic to Warframe's design a lot of effort has gone into tracking player feedback on everything from which Syndicate personalities Tenno prefer to what rewards motivate players the most in making a decision. For now it appears the divide in Syndicates isn't as great as one would think; although Arbiters of Hexis do currently have the greatest number of Tenno followers. The lure of unlocking your potential is just too great to pass up! These rankings may change the more players begin move from one Syndicate to another, but for the time being here’s the breakdown from most followers to fewest: * Arbiters of Hexis * Cephalon Suda * Red Veil * Steel Meridian * New Loka * The Perrin Sequence One point we would like to address is the question of why Syndicate sacrifices were meant to be so expensive. The answer is, they were made to be a difficult decision. Earning favor with these lucrative factions and spending trust like currency for Mods was always meant to show a tenuous balance between the Tenno and their allied Syndicate. Rising within the ranks of any Syndicate is not something that should be taken lightly. Choosing to progress should be a display of extraordinary dedication. In addition we've kept a close eye on what rewards players have been looking for, both in terms of Syndicate team boosters and Ability Mods. New rewards and cool Augments are something we intend on updating each Syndicate with in the future, and we’ll be sure to keep you all informed on any change that would come to Syndicate rewards. Archwing If there’s one thing we've learned over the past few weeks it’s that Tenno absolutely love blowing stuff up in space. We already knew you enjoy creating explosions in jungles, ships in space, factories, and arctic outposts, but we try to never make assumptions on where you’ll enjoy blowing stuff up next. Everyone here is extra appreciative of the time you’ve all taken to report bugs and give us feedback on Warframe’s latest game mode. One particular issue we would like to mention is an unintentional design bug affecting enemy accuracy. With much of Archwing’s gameplay occurring at high speeds a change was needed to ensure that enemies were able to correctly target players. Unfortunately this change was not limited to enemies in Archwing mode as we imagined, which explains how Corpus and Grineer seemed to have really stepped up their accuracy without putting in extra time at the firing range. We realize that although unintentional, there are many who enjoy enemies with improved accuracy. Just, maybe not as accurate as they are now. There’s also been quite a few questions on whether or not we have any giant space bosses for you to fight in Archwing, and we would hate for you to forget about the Balor Fomorian or the infested J3 Golem. Details on both are slim at this time, but expect a little more insight into the action as we get closer to their release. More Archwing missions will definitely be added as we continue its development. Sigils One of the most exciting features of Syndicates has been the Sigils they offer. This new element of customization doubles as both a fashion statement and means of earning favor with each faction, and just like any other element of Warframe we’ve been gathering loads of feedback on what you like and don’t like about Sigils. For now, one of our biggest priorities is determining what kind of reputation boost is proper for Sigils that require higher rank. These boosts will be very, very minimal; but the complaint that more expensive sigils should provide more than a visual boost is something we understand. We’re also currently working on Sigils for our Founders, with Clan Sigils coming shortly after. Player Hubs is the planned arrival of Tenno hubs, a place for Tenno to hang out and socialize with one another. Our first iteration of Player Hubs will be, to be frank, a little bare bones as we work on first implementing a stable environment for our Hubs to exist. We expect these first Player Hubs to have chat enabled, and some very minimum Clan recruitment space for Tenno to show off their Clan’s accomplishments and recruit players. A small arcade should (finally) bring Wyrmius into the game, in addition to another minigame that may make it into Hubs depending on how things go. Giving our players a stable environment to communicate with one another is our top priority. General Cleanup Here are a few general points covered over the candy-fueled Devstream in no particular order: * A friendly reminder that heavy weapons should be receiving a buff sometime soon. * Kubrow armor requests have been heard and are on the horizon. * There’s a bug with ragdoll and framerate that we’re currently addressing, and particles on dead enemies causing framerate issues is being fixed. * Warframe themes will soon be available to snazz up your PS4 * Proto-Excalibur skin is often requested, and we can assure you it will make a return on another Anniversary. When the time is right. Console Tenno should expect to see Update 15 and all of its Archwing goodness towards the end of this month, pending the Update’s approval. And lastly, as I’m sure the mustaches in your inbox have made you aware we here at Digital Extremes are currently teaming up with the Movember Foundation to raise money and awareness for Men’s Health. To join the spirit of Movember we’ve created a donation page at Warframe Movemeber with stretch goals for all to see! The amount donations we’ve received so far have been absolutely staggering, and whether you’re simply motivated by a good cause or have a burning desire to see your Loki sporting a slick cookie duster your donation is appreciated. Spread the word, and remember to keep the men in your life safe and aware of their health risks! Category:Livestreams Category:Videos